Bloody Jack
by Sailor Star dreamer
Summary: Serena was orphaned at the age of 10 and thrown out into the streets of England but when tragedy stirkes Serena runs away she cuts off her hair and poses as a boy, Then she gets abord his majesties ship read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Jack

AN/ Hey guys this is my second fanfic its based on my favorite book pf all times Bloody Jack I hope you enjoy. Oh and just to let you know the time setting is in the 1800's.

Prolouge

Serena Faber lived in England with her mother, Father and baby brother, she was barley 10 years old when her father died of an illness. Serena loved her father he was a school teacher and taught her how to read and write but in these times women who could read and write were looked down upon.

A couple weeks later Serena witnessed yet another death. Her mother and baby brother Sammy died. Serena was kicked out onto the cold streets of England. Serena watched as Muck the cold hearted man took her baby brother and beautiful mother away in a wheel barrow. Serena's eyes filled up with tears and she ran she ran away from her parents death and her beloved little brother. When Serena couldn't run any more she collapsed in a cold alley with tears still streaming down her face. Serena's once long golden hair was now covered in dirt. "Hey you." said a voice from in front of her. Serena looked up and saw many dirty faces looking back at her.

"Look at her with her nice warm dress she even gots a pair of draws on her said a rather plump looking girl. Serena looked back down and didn't say a word. The plump looking girl picked Serena up by her hair. Serena let put a little yelp of pain. The plump girl punched her in the stomach then took all of her clothes. Serena lay on the ground nude.

Serena didn't understand why they were doing this to her. Serena looked at the girl who know had on her dress and underwear. "Well don't I look like a fine lady now." Serena could hear laughter come out from the rest of the group. The plump girl threw her shift at me. (AN: If you don't know what a shift is its like a really baggy shirt.) Then a boy stepped out and kneeled down in front of me. "Put that on and come with us, by the way I'm Charlie."

"That's how I Serena Mary Faber became a orphan and part of Rooster Charlie's gang.

AN/ Well hey guys sorry that its so short but i just wanted to see if you guys would like it or not and let me tell you if you do in the next chapter there will be alot more excitement and adventure so just review and tell me what you think


	2. I can read sir

Bloody Jack

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews I can't wait to get started so here goes nothing.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon or Bloody Jack.

Chapter 1

It's been four years since those dark days when I was left out on the cold streets of England. "Serena its time to get up you and mina take the right side of town and do the begging." Said Rooster Charlie. (He's the leader of the gang.) "But Charlie you know I don't like the begging cant we go read the silly comics out in front of the press shops we make more money that way." Said Serena with tears in her eyes. "Yu know I cant let you do that what if one of the bigger gangs saw you getting all that money they might try to steal you away from me." Charlie wiped away Serena's tears and smiled at her. "You really care about me?" asked Serena with a smile on her face. "Course I do your like my sister." Serena smiled at Charlie. Mina took Serena's hand and led her out of their den and onto the street corner.

Serena never liked the begging but she made her big blue eyes all glossy with fake tears. "Please Miss." says Serena as she stuck out her hand. The woman glanced down at the girl covered all in dirt and took out a penny and dropped it in her hand. "Thank you Miss." Said Serena with a big smile. After about two hours of begging Serena and Mina had four whole pennies.

"Where gonna eat like kings tonight said Mina with a big smile." Serena and Mina went into the market and bought cheese, and a loaf of bread. Serena and Mina headed back to the den with there food in hand and found every one gone. Serena and Mina sat down with there tummies growling. Serena started to divide the food into equal shares for eight people. "Come on Serena lets eat now I'm starving we haven't eaten in two days. " wined Mina. "You know the rules no one eats a bite until every one is back." A couple minutes passed and everyone came back. Serena handed out each share and then took her own. After they were done eating Serena handed Charlie the left over penny. "Serena you guys come on we can still get some stew at the tavern with this pretty penny." Said Charlie with a mischievous look on his face. Serena smiled and took Charlie's hand. When the eight orphans arrived at the Tavern they saw who they feared most Muck. Muck was the man who would go around picking up dead orphans and Serena still swears he robs graves; he was the one who took her little brother and mother away from her. But Rooster Charlie didn't pay no mind he walked right up to muck and lifted up his shirt. "How much will you give me if I let you have my body when I die." Said Charlie with a smile in his face. Muck looked at Charlie and poked him in his ribs that were sticking out because he was so thin. "All give you two pennies. Serena wasn't focusing on Charlie and how he was fooling around with muck what she was focusing on was t he warm bowl of beef stew in front of her.

Serena was so thin that if it wasn't for her long hair she could pass off as a boy. Serena finished her meal and headed back to the den with the rest of her group but Charlie stayed behind. Serena and the others went right to sleep with their bellies full. Serena lie under warm straw and let her dreams take over her.

When Serena woke up the next morning she headed out to the press shop to see what was happening in the world. Then she saw it the gallows. There was a crown around it. Then Amanda was pulled up onto the stand. She was the same size as Serena. Serena didn't want to watch. But her eyes never left the poor girls feared stricken face. They put the noose around her neck. And then the box she was standing on was kicked out from under her feet.

Serena waited for the crack but none came. Amanda was swinging choking. "She's not heavy enough for her neck to break", yelled someone from the crowd. Serena watched in horror as the hangman jumped up on her shoulders and cracked her neck. Serena felt like vomiting but she knew all that would cone up was stomach acid. Serena ran from t he scene and came to the market. Then she saw it a loaf of warm bread, set out to cool on the bakers window seal. Serena knew she shouldn't and the scene of Amanda flashed inside her head. But of course her stomach got the best of her.

Serena ran at top speed and grabbed the warm loaf of bread and kept running and didn't look back. When she got safely back to the den it was around nightfall. All of the orphans except Charlie were there. Serena lay the loaf of bread down and asked every one where Charlie was. "He hasn't been here since this morning." spoke Mina. "I'm going to go find him, you guys know the rules no one eats until me and Charlie get back. Serena headed out into the night in search of her dear friend Charlie. Serena walked through an alley and a lump. She walked over to it and a sticky substance was all over the place. Serena turned the body around and the sight horrified her.

"Charlie Charlie can you hear me?" "Aww who did you like this Charlie." Serena wasn't even realizing what she was doing. She started to take of Charlie's vest. "Charlie I always thought we would grow old together you and I, with two little children running around the place while you go off and be a sailor." "Serena looked down at his legs that would no longer dance around and be merry. Serena took Charlie's clothes and put them on. They were loose fitting but they would do. Serena then took his knife and cut of her long flowing golden hair. Serena could hear Muck's real barrow coming she took off running. Serena walked by three girls huddled under a torn blanket. "Hey you three." The three girls looked up at Serena. "I'm from Rooster Charlie's gang, he's dead, but you three can go to our den just tell them that Serena sent you, we have warm bread and cheese there so get going." said Serena turning to leave.

"But what about you?" "Tell them I went to make my dream come true, see you guys around." Serena walked to the harbor and saw all t he beautiful ships she stared in wonder. "Hey boy come here." Serna looked around her and then realized the man was talking to her. "How would you like to earn a penny." "Hold my horse I'll be back shortly," said the old man walking into the tavern. Serena waited with the horse, then about 15 minutes later the old man walked out and handed her a penny. "Maybe being a boy wont be so bad after all thought Serena to her self. Serna walked on down to the docks and saw a group of boys gathered by the biggest ship in the harbor. "Hey what's goin on here" asked Serna in her best boy voice. "They're taking on four boys," said a rather chubby boy. Serena took a seat in the front row as a man with a lot of medals stepped in front of them and motioned them to be quiet.

"Alright boys we is needin four ships boys so tell me what all you bunch of rascals can do. Before Serena could realize what she was doing she stood up and yelled, "Well I can read sir." The man looked her over and said, "what does the side of the ship say boy?" Serena looked over to the side of the ship and said, "The HMS Dolphin sir." Serena could hear a lot of Boo's coming from the crowd of boys. The man with all the medals leaned over to the man beside him and whispered in his ear. "Welcome aboard boy, you will help Mr. Tilley with the school work." "By the way what's your name boy?" questioned the man. "My name is Jack… Jack Faber sir."

AN/ So what do you guys think? Look for the next chapter When Jack I mean Serena will start her adventures at sea.

Dreamer


End file.
